Twisted Drabbles
by krizhna14
Summary: Some words that describe a typical day of the life of the Vongola family...


**A/N:**

Hey guys! This is my first try in making khr stories. I decided to make a challenge for myself. That is how many longest word I can solve before time runs out then typing all the solved answers here. Then I will make some drabbles with what I have put here, so all drabbles would be random….

Then everyone please read and review…XD

**DISCLAIMER:** KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME... CAUSE IF IT DOES, THEN THERE WOULD BE LOTS AND LOTS OF ANGST...

* * *

><p><strong>Anxiety<strong>

Tsuna walks back and forth in front of his table, his nervousness not disappearing. He has been mentally preparing for this, starting two weeks ago. Ever since reborn told him that, there has never been a day where he got a good night's rest. 'I hope this would be over with' he thought.

Just then, the door opens. In comes Gokudera, his now proclaimed right hand man. "Tenth, everything is ready now. Everyone is waiting for you outside. Then please, may I excuse myself" with that said, he quickly disappeared just as fast as how the entered.

He then takes a deep breath, regains his composure, and walks out the door where his family and guardians wait. He goes to them and said "let's do this"

Today is the day where he will be proclaimed as the tenth Vongola boss…

**Misfire**

Today is just not his day. He just can't believe what he just did. He may be the greatest hitman in the world, but that doesn't mean he is perfect. Why?

Because he accidentally shot his student not with a dying will bullet, but this time a real bullet.

He just came from a mission, which he almost failed to do because he is caught but thankfully got out of it. He somehow managed to finish his mission then he went back to Vongola HQ. Forgetting that he didn't change the bullets he used, he went straight to dame-Tsuna's room, intending to wake him up. Said student woke up in a start, demanding why he should wake up at this unholy hour. He cocked out his gun and pointed it at him, thinking that he should train this pathetic boss when…

BANG!... Out comes the color red…

The student fell on the ground with a thud, body not moving. Reborn, realizing his mistake, quickly acted on the spot trying to stop the bleeding. He calls for the specialized med team who said they'll arrive in fifteen minute. But looking at the situation, it may be too late…

"Dame-Tsuna… I'm sorry, don't you dare die or else I'm going to find you in the depths of hell"

**Senders**

BLAG… down goes another man. Their numbers never seem to end. 7 figures form a circle, trying to protect the person inside. The man inside stood unmoving, putting all his trust in his guardians.

"CAMBIO FORMA!" shouted the guardians.

After a long and tiring fight, the intruders finally retreated, swearing revenge. The guardians check up their boss for any signs of added injuries. The man, Sawada Tsunayoshi, has his body almost beaten up while trying to protect his guardians.

The 7 figures started to help their injured boss when he stopped them. "You should treat the others first" the man reasoned. "No, your injuries are much worse than us" the storm guardian reasoned.

"I'm giving you another mission right now, Gokudera…" Tsuna said, panting hard. The storm guardian was about to protest when Takeshi stopped him, wanting to hear out what they need to do. He then looked at the others, who reluctantly nodded.

"I'm sending all of you to help treat the injuries of the enemy men. After which send them back to their HQ."

"But, why Sawada? Why would we need to help th… them?" Roared Ryohei.

"Hmph, it is to show that the Vongola will always treat anyone fair, may it be friend or foe. I'm sending you guys over there to pass my message to the boss. Say to him that anyone who abuses his famiglia will incur my wrath."

**Redness**

Whenever Kyoko turns her head to him, his face would flush red. But now, his face is red for a reason.

"Everyone, who would explain how a simple fight over some sushi turn into an all-you-can fight spree that destroyed 2 restaurant, 4 apartments and an outhouse?" his face smiling yet his eyes says otherwise.

All of them kept quiet, except for Hibari and Mukuro, who are amused by the expression he is showing. One itching to fight while the other….forget I said anything.

Sighing, he walked over to the table, sat down and used his arms as leverage. "Since no one is so kind to tell me how it started, I guess I have to use that method" he smiled sadistically.

The guardians noticed this and suddenly, they started fearing for their lives. They slowly backed away from the insane man.

"Uhh… tenth, I still have to finish some of my own paperwork"

"Lambo is scared"

"Ahaha… Tsuna, this isn't funny"

"Hn, fight me…"

"Boss…"

"Oya, is Tsunayoshi bullying my dear chrome? Prepare yourself"

"…..EX…EXTREME ANGER!"

The mansion is then filled with sounds of pain and anguish. Screams so painful that it can make people wince fill up the crimson red sky.

**Website**

Shouichi and Spanner aresitting down inside the lab. The two are just staring at each other, looking bored then spanner said.

"Shouichi, we should hold a contest"

"What kind of contest?"

Spanner thought of things that he could compete in. seeing that he only has one option; he decided what would the contest be.

"The contest we'll be having is creating a website for the Vongola. Time limit is 5 days. After five days, then we'll launch the web pages all over the net. Whoever gets the most visits shall have one of the loser's precious items. Deal?" spanner said, looking bored.

Since he too is bored, he accepted the deal.

_Five days later…._

"Tenth! Congratulation! Your one of the most popular people all over the net!" Gokudera said while running to his beloved tenth.

"EH! What do you mean?"

"Come, I'll show you."

After logging on to the net, Gokudera typed some words and out popped two web sites. Looking at screen, Tsuna was so shocked that he wants to die and disappear of the pace of the earth. Since his mind can't take the shock… he fainted...

"Tenth!" Gokudera tries to help his boss, allowing us to see what is on the screen.

One is the brand new web site of the Vongola family, courtesy of Shoichi while the other…

The other web site holds pictures of Tsuna lying in a futon only in his boxers, photos and web site courtesy of Spanner.

**Flicked**

Dino panted; sweat flowing all over hisbody. His body is tired; he thinks he may not be able to continue. Yet the other man doesn't want to stop.

"Now, Hibari, can we get this over with?" he said while panting.

Hibari's eyes twitched, annoyance showing in his face. 'This herbivore wanted to do this now he wants to stop?' he thought. A thought suddenly flicked in his mind, making him smile sadistically.

He then exerted more effort, making Dino wince in pain. He continued his assault to the poor man, breaking everything that he sees as an obstruction. Oh the bucking bronco's gonna get it…

"Wait! I'm not prepared yet!" Dino shouted as Hibari tries another assault, breaking a vase in the process. Hibari ignored this; instead he made his movements faster, making the bronco gasp in surprise.

"Boss! Here, catch!" a guy named Romario shouted.

Dino, seeing one of his men, had his skills come back to him. He somersaulted in the air, grabbing his whip and flicked it, like he is remembering how to use it again. 'It's been so long' he thought to himself.

"Hibari, its time for me to train you again…."

**Seeming**

Hibari walks down a forested pathway, enjoying the peace that reigns that place. He walked quietly, not planning to disturbed the peace he oh so enjoys. His destination is almost near; he can almost see the clearing where his boss is. The carnivore, no make that an omnivore due to his kind attitude must be impatient waiting for him.

Chuckling at that thought, he finally reached it. Walking to where the omnivore is lying, he opens the lid and stares at the sleeping face of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He gently caresses his seemingly dead face. Others will think that the Vongola boss must have bad luck for him to die in a grueling way, yet Hibari thought otherwise.

Those herbivores don't get it do they? This omnivore bravely faced the challenged that awaited him and now, he is still fighting, even if the chance seems close to zero percent.

**Impedes**

Reborn is having a cup of espresso when he reminisces the training he had with Tsuna. He saw his student have a great potential in being a mafia boss the ninth wanted. But, his innocence and naivety greatly impedes those qualities.

But still, those qualities make Tsuna a great leader. He only needs to learn to use those qualities to his advantage. Not only that, he doesn't want unnecessary bloodshed. The mafia is a ruthless place, it's to be killed or be killed, yet his student wants to change that.

He smirked to himself, thinking that he should let his student be. Of course, who is he to slow down the process of learning? He is only there to open up a path for him to follow and he is free to make his choice in life.

**Sawdust**

Xanxus growled as he saw his mansion being repaired. 'Those idiots, how dare they make a huge mess in my mansion' he thought to himself. He wandered around the now being fixed mansion, kicking all the sawdust the workers patiently cleaned.

Just then, a certain silver haired swordsman came inside. "VOIIIIIIIIII!" the PMS-ing man shouted. "That bastard, where did he go? When I'll find him then I'm going to give him a piece of…" he didn't finish because suddenly, he found himself flying to the air and landing in a bag of sawdust.

"VOI! What was that for you damn boss!"

"Shut up!" Xanxus growled. His hands burning with the flames of wrath. Squalo, realizing his situation, tries to calm his boss but failed. Now, Not only do they have to repeat the construction, but Squalo needs to wait for another 8 years to have his hair grow to the length he is sporting now.

**Buzzing**

"What kind of training is this!" wailed a brunet.

Currently, he is being chased by bees, ordered by reborn to 'train' our poor boss-in-training. He narrowly outruns them, hiding in a dump. After making sure that the bees are gone, he snuck out of his hiding place. Only to be greeted by a larger group of bees. He then runs off again, repeating the situation earlier.

"Looks like I need to train Dame-Tsuna more" smirked an infant while a bee is seen hovering near him, letting out a sound that would cause everyone to tense up and run….

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….."

**Chimney**

"Chrome! Hide me!"

Chrome turned around to see her boss running for her life, worried for his safety; she asked why he is running.

"Reborn…"

OK that answer is more than enough for her. She then saw the chimney and said "perhaps boss, you can hide in the chimney, I'm sure that reborn will never in a million years suspect that you his in that chimney….."

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, found you!"

"HIIEEEEEE!"

**Devoted**

Each person in the Vongola family may have different reasons why they joined the said mafia group, but each one knows the value of devotion. Being devoted to the family means that you'll sacrifice your life for the family to survive. But the case is different for a certain mafia boss.

Devotion for him is the unending link not of a boss and subordinate, but a family member to another family member. He doesn't want for them to sacrifice their life for the sake of his, but rather, he wants the opposite. He doesn't take advantage of them, instead helping them in their problems. He is known for his soft character but that's what makes him irreplaceable with their life.

Yes, due to this reasons, they are wholeheartedly devoted to their one and only boss…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

poor me…. I only got twelve words right. The thirteenth word is billowy which unfortunately I did not get…. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this short drabbles that I made.


End file.
